villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Drowned
The Drowned (real name: Bryce Wayne) is a villainous version of Batman from the DC Comics universe. She is a member of the Dark Knights, a group of vigilantes from the Dark Multiverse whose goal is to assist the deity Barbatos in plunging the central DC multiverse into darkness. History In the gender-reversed Earth -11, Bryce Wayne’s love interest Sylvester Kyle was killed by a bunch of rogue metahumans. Heartbroken and vengeful, Batwoman lost trust in all metahumans and spent the next eighteen months murdering every single metahuman on the world's surface to avenge Sylvester. Eventually, the Atlanteans led by Aquawoman surfaced in hopes of making peace with surface dwellers. However Batwoman didn't believe this for a moment, and when peace talks with the surface went sour, she fought and killed Aquawoman by impaling the queen with her trident. In retaliation, the Atlanteans completely flooded Gotham City and submerged it underwater. Desperate to fight back, Batwoman decided to surgically alter her physiology and genetics to stand a better chance against Atlanteans, and also created her army of creatures called Dead Water to combat the Atlantean forces. After a mighty war, Batwoman succeeded in not only wiping out the Atlanteans but also conquered Atlantis and decided to submerge the rest of the world underwater. Batwoman then lit the Bat-signal in Gotham City as a sign of victory and hope, but when the light went out, she went to investigate and found The Batman Who Laughs. He tells Batwoman that, like the rest of the Dark Multiverse, she and her world continue to suffer because it sustains another Multiverse that exists above their own, and he offers her a chance to conquer the Multiverse above by joining the Dark Knights. Batwoman accepted his offer and became known among the group as The Drowned. ''Dark Nights: Metal'' Sometime after arriving on Prime Earth, The Drowned used her abilities and Aquawoman's trident (which Bryce kept as a trophy) to flood Curry Lighthouse with dark water and take control of Amnesty Bay. Aquaman and Mera arrive to confront The Drowned but are unable to stop her from summoning an army of Dead Water which manages to convert Mera into one of there own. The Drowned defeats Aquaman in combat and was about to finish him off, but he is saved by Doctor Fate at the last moment. The Drowned continued to aid the Dark Knights during Barbatos' invasion by assaulting various heroes as they attempt to save their Multiverse. However, members of the Justice League managed to obtain the strongest metal in existence from the Forge of Worlds and Aquaman used a gauntlet made from it to fatally impale The Drowned as she tried to stop him. Gallery Bryce Wayne Earth -11 0002.jpg Aquawoman Earth -11 0001.jpg|Batwoman killing Aquawoman of Earth -11. Dead Waters Earth -11 0001.jpg Bryce Wayne Earth -11 0001.jpg Bryce Wayne Earth -11 0005.jpg Dead Water Earth -11 0002.jpg Bryce Wayne Earth -11 0001 (1).jpg Justice League Vol 3 32 Textless.jpg The Drowend death..png|Drowned death. Aquaman Vol 8 42 Textless.jpg The Drowend Satue.jpg|The Drowned Saute. Trivia *The Drowned can be seen as the literal interpretation to one of Batman's worst fears; the fear of losing Selina Kyle (in The Drowned's case, Sylvester), giving into his paranoid side and losing his ability to trust. *Ironically, Bryce's death is similar to Aquawoman's demise in her world, but with reversed roles. Bryce impaled Aquawoman with her trident while Bryce herself was eventually impaled by Aquaman using a trident-shaped blade. *Bryce's father is named Martin Wayne; the Earth -11 counterpart of Martha Wayne. By this point, it could be deduced that her mother is the Earth -11 counterpart of Thomas Wayne, but with a different, female name. Navigation Category:Female Category:DC Villains Category:Warlords Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Titular Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Knights